Umbrellas are often used to protect people from excessive rain or sun and may be handheld or free standing. Free standing umbrellas must either be supported by a stand or mount, or must be driven into the ground. When using umbrellas at an outdoor table setting, it is generally required that there be a hole in the table through which the shaft of the umbrella can fit. As a result, many tables are not compatible with umbrellas.
Flags, like umbrellas, often require some sort of stand or mount to keep from falling over. Common flag mounts are either bolted, screwed, or nailed to a flat surface. While such types of flag mounts are relatively effective, they are permanent, and therefore cannot be repeatedly used at multiple locations.
Accordingly, there is a present need for an apparatus that may be used to mount umbrellas or flags to multiple types of tables, objects, or surfaces. The present invention is an umbrella stand that may be used to mount an umbrella or flag to a picnic table, or any similar structure. The present invention may also be used to mount an umbrella or flag to a vehicle, dwelling, or various flat surfaces.